1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket-mounting apparatus for lighting devices. The mounting location of the socket to be mounted inside of a lighting body is decided according to the generating power of the electric bulb that lights within the body so that the best lighting effect is gained. Especially for those lighting devices which aim to increase the lighting effect by providing a reflecting plate in the lighting body, it is not possible to gain the best lighting effect unless the locations of the socket and the reflecting plate are carefully chosen so as to match the size of the electric bulb.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Since the sizes of mercury-vapor lamps with a 150-watt electric bulb or with a 400-watt electric bulb are completely different, the sizes of the lighting bodies which light those lamps as well as their socket-mounting locations are ordinarily different. Up to the present time, the sizes of the lighting bodies have been decided according to the size of each electric bulb that lights in them, and a lighting device has not yet been proposed which can employ electric bulbs with different generating powers.